


Insonnia

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: fun fact, insonnia, questo è successo a me irl
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Tataru, il cui compito era anche quello di accogliere i suoi amici sempre con un sorriso e una buona tazza di te caldo, aveva notato che a soffrirne di più era, a conti fatti, Izanami. La nuova arrivata non sono si era dimostrata un elemento essenziale per il gruppo ma una vera e propria fonte di speranza per molti.{La Fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da Fanwriter.itDay 8. Prompt: Insonnia}





	Insonnia

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non scrivo da tanto tempo, quindi sono parecchio arrugginita. Inoltre, non è betato. Spero quindi mi perdoniate eventuali errori.  
E poi ovviamente, FFXIV non appartiene a me tutti i diritti vanno a chi di competenza. (mia è forse solo la caratterizzazione del WoL)

L’obiettivo degli Scions era un obiettivo nobile.   
Mantenere la pace non in una sola nazione ma in tutta Eorzea non era cosa da poco, soprattutto se si considera che per lo più si occupavano di Primal, di evitare che essi possano causare danni alle persone e più in generale evitare direttamente la loro evocazione.  
Tataru, il cui compito era anche quello di accogliere i suoi amici sempre con un sorriso e una buona tazza di te caldo, aveva notato che a soffrirne di più era, a conti fatti, Izanami. La nuova arrivata non sono si era dimostrata un elemento essenziale per il gruppo ma una vera e propria fonte di speranza per molti.  
Ma era da qualche tempo che Izanami non era più lo stessa. Ogni giorno era sempre più pallida e le occhiaie sotto gli occhi erano sempre più profonde e evadeva qualsiasi domanda in merito. La lalafel aveva una vaga idea sul motivo di questo cambiamento e voleva andare in fondo alla faccenda.

Attese che si fece notte e tornò al The Waking Sands. E, come aveva previsto, Izanami era li. Con quello che Tataru intuì fosse un qualche alcolico.  
«Da quando bevi alcolici?» Izanami non si spaventò, ma si voltò verso di lei.  
«Credo che sia la prima volta che bevo così tanto…»  
«Non ti fa bene alla salute, lo sai vero?» Izanami non disse nulla, ma mandò giù un altro sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia. «Izanami, cosa è success con King Moogle?»  
A quel nome, l’Au Ra si voltà verso di lei con il viso sconvolto, come se fosse impossibile che qualcuno potesse aver capito che il problema fosse quello. «È così ovvio?»  
«Dal mio punto di vista, decisamente si. Non posso parlare per gli altri, visto che vanno e vengono molto spesso.» Izanami rimase a fissare la bottiglia, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa e Tataru decise di aspettare che fosse lei a parlare.  
«Erano… tanti. Tanti Moogle con spade e asce. Tanti Moogle che mi rigavano attorno e più li sconfiggevo più ne arrivavano. Sembrava che fossero infiniti.»  
«E non dormi per colpa loro?!»  
«Ogni volta che provo a dormire, li ritrovo di nuovo li pronti a saltarmi addosso.»  
«Come possono degli esserini così piccoli e apparentemente innocui avermi fatto questo effetto?! Neanche Ifrit mi ha terrorizzato così tanto!» Izanami tracannò quel poco che restava della bottiglia. «Insomma, Ifrit era grosso, brutto e violento… loro erano solo tanti e tanto rompiscatole. Probabilmente se ne vedessi uno ora lo infilzerei con la sua stessa spada.»  
Tataru rimase sconvolta dalla loquacità della ragazza. «Dici così perché sei ubriaca, ma non lo pensi e sicuramente in una situazione normale non lo faresti mai.»

«Non voglio più vedere Moogle in vita mia…» Izanami poggiò la testa sul tavolo e nel giro di pochi secondi si addormentò.  
Tataru, sospirando, le portò poi una coperta e gliela mise sulle spalle, augurandosi che riuscisse a dormire senza fare alcun incubo.

**Author's Note:**

> Non scherzo quando dico che ho sognato Moogle che mi tormentavano, dopo che ho fatto quel Trial...


End file.
